A Thousand Miles
by Tunjung
Summary: Dia sudah berencana untuk menyusuri gurun di Australia, melintasi hutan-hutan di Brazil dan berkelana ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah dia kunjungi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal memilih pekerjaannya yang memberinya kebebasan bepergian ke berbagai belahan dunia untuk menghadapi petualangan-petualangan baru. #RandomChallenge


**A/N**: Wah, sudah lama tidak menulis. Sekali nulis, tangan kaku dan otak sering ngadat. Hhahaha. Karena itulah, jika fanfiksi ini sangat jelek dan membosankan, mohon maafkan saya. Maafkan saya juga jika tidak memuaskan kalian atau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian.

**Warning**: AU. AR. Antiklimaks. OOC. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan.

**Tambahan**: Fatamorgana, hutan, pengelana. Bergenre bebas.

**Keterangan**: Tokoh utama adalah seorang pria berumur 28 tahun

**.**

**Hama Hitam present**

**A THOUSAND MILES**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#RandomChallenge by Qunny Victoria**

**Prompt by Cesc Ryusuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fatamorgana**_

_**Hutan**_

_**Pengelana**_

_**.**_

**.::Enjoy::.**

**.**

Ini merupakan badai paling menjengkelkan yang pernah dia alami. Pernah ia menghadapi yang jauh lebih parah, namun baru kali ini lelaki itu melewatinya dengan berada di dalam bilik kapal sempit, gelap, bertindihan dengan kotak-kotak dan peti kayu yang tidak diikat dengan baik oleh orang-orang kasar yang telah menyeretnya dari atas ranjangnya yang nyaman di sebuah motel. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bau busuk yang aromanya hampir sama dengan bau nanah kista maupun bau busuk yang tidak dapat diidentifikasi oleh hidung mancung sang pria yang memenuhi bilik sempit tempatnya berada. Gadis yang turut diseret bersamanya sama sekali tidak membantu, dan justru mempersulitnya. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu telah pingsan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu karena tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi buruk laut, semakin membuat si lelaki pirang merasa nasib sialnya sangat sempurna. Ia harus menjaga wanita itu agar tidak mati konyol ditindihi benda-benda yang hilir mudik berpindah-pindah mengikuti goyangan kapal.

Malam itu terasa sangat melelahkan bagi sang pemuda pirang. Karena itulah, dia langsung tertidur di atas sebuah kotak setelah badai berhasil dilalui oleh kapal yang ia tumpangi. Wajah kecokelatannya menjadi pucat kesi, dan mata birunya menerawang jauh sebelum akhirnya tertutup sempurna karena kelelahan yang mendera tubuhnya setelah menghadapi malam yang terasa sangat panjang. Tubuh si perempuan dia biarkan terkulai di atas lantai dan ia perlahan-lahan membawa pergi kesadarannya dan mengistirahatkan seluruh badannya.

Dia tidur dengan sangat damai, seperti orang mati, selama beberapa jam. Napasnya sangat lirih dan lembut, seperti kelembutan warna jingga yang mulai merebak di langit, seakan tidak tahu bahwa tadi malam samudera telah mengirimkan sebuah badai yang besar pada kapal bertiang dua yang tengah melintasi Pasifik itu. Pemuda pirang itu baru bangun dengan terkejut-kejut kala kapal bergetar keras karena satu sentakan kuat. Matanya yang masih setengah tidur menatap sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang duduk di bawahnya lalu menyapa, "Halo."

"Malam yang mengerikan."

Si pirang hanya menyengir tipis karena di dalam hatinya dia mengatakan bahwa malam yang dia lalui sendiri jauh lebih mengerikan daripada apa yang telah dilalui si merah muda sebelum dia pingsan. Dia menyapu wajahnya kuat-kuat untuk memulihkan kesadaran agar bangun sepenuhnya lalu duduk tegak. Ditanyanya sang perempuan, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Sebuah anggukan yang didapatinya. Wajah gadis itu masih pucat pasi, dan dia berusaha menggapai papan kapal saat kapal kembali menghentak dengan keras. Si pirang bisa melihat kerut sesal di wajah pucatnya. Ada kemungkinan Sakura menyesal telah menyanggupi misi yang telah diberikan atasan mereka, itu yang dibatinkan oleh si pirang dan dia hanya mampu berharap agar wanita itu tidak terus menerus merepotkan dengan bergelayut di lehernya dan menghambat gerak si pemuda pirang.

"Bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama?" Sakura diam. Naruto mengetahui jawabannya dan meneruskan, "Setidaknya kau bisa mencegahnya, bukan?"

Dengan pelan gadis itu mengangguk, ia terlalu takut untuk banyak bicara lalu kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dengan nada lirih dia berkata, "Mungkin jika aku menyantap sarapanku, akan lebih baik."

Sudah pukul delapan, menurut arloji yang dipakai si pirang. Sudah pasti matahari terang benderang di luar sana meskipun di dalam bilik itu masih sama gelapnya seperti saat malam. Penasaran kemana mereka akan dibawa, si pirang berdiri, merasakan hantaman ombak di lambung kanan kapal, dan dia cukup yakin bahwa bulan-bulan seperti ini angin pasat timur meniupkan ombak barat, ke timur. Dia kemudian menghampiri salah satu lubang berdiameter dua puluh senti yang berfungsi sebagai lubang angin dan meraba-raba sisi kanan dan kiri kapal hingga ke atas. Sisi kiri terasa lebih hangat daripada yang kanan, itu artinya mereka tengah berlayar menuju selatan.

Si pirang sudah akan memeriksa kabin kecil berbau itu sebelum Sakura memeganginya dengan wajah yang jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. "Naruto, aku semakin tidak enak."

"_Well_." Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mendengar bunyi tidak menyenangkan dari perutnya sendiri. "Bau tempat ini semakin mendukungku untuk menyerah dari bertahan dari rasa mual." Diliriknya lubang angin yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Ujarnya lagi, "Mungkin sarapan bisa membantu."

Naruto tidak menggedor tingkap atas yang menjadi akses satu-satunya mereka untuk keluar masuk penjara kecil mereka itu. Dia telah mencobanya tadi malam, tidak berhasil memanggil awak kapal satu pun. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju sekat kayu yang terentang sepanjang badan kapal dan menggedornya. Usahanya ini berhasil sebelumnya, karena ada kemungkinan besar ruang kru berada di sisi lain sekat itu. Karena itulah dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama untuk mendapatkan 'layanan kamar' mereka.

Sekitar setengah menit kemudian, seseorang mengangkat tingkap dan bertanya dengan kesal, "Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"

"Kami ingin sarapan kami."

Meskipun membelakangi cahaya, Naruto bisa melihat orang yang meladeni mereka pagi itu masih setengah mengantuk. Diteruskannya, "Kalian berjanji akan memberi kami sarapan."

"Ya, ya. Sepuluh menit lagi," ujarnya muak. Dia menghilang setelah tingkap tertutup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kurang dari waktu yang dijanjikan oleh awak kapal itu, tingkap terbuka lagi. Kali ini seorang remaja dengan besar tubuh yang nyaris sama seperti tubuh Naruto masuk dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Giginya yang putih terlihat kentara sekali di bilik yang gelap itu, seakan ada cahaya yang keluar. Dia menuruni tangga dengan gesit dengan membawa baki kayu di tangan kirinya. Seringainya sangat lebar pada Naruto sembari meletakkan bakinya di atas kotak kayu yang diduduki oleh si pemuda pirang sebelumnya, membuka tutup piring yang dibuat dari kaleng penyok sembari bergaya seperti seorang _escoffier_ yang menyajikan menu terbaiknya. Naruto mengamati gumpalan cokelat lengket yang terlihat sembari mengingat-ingat. Jika dia tak salah ingat, itu adalah nasi dan kelapa parut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran. "Sampah minggu lalu?"

"Sarapan, tentu saja. Sangat lezat, Tuan." Ia mengangguk pada teko yang sudah cacat tepiannya. "Dan itu kopi kalian. Sangat sedap. Melengkapi pagi yang cerah." Dia berlalu dengan sangat gesit seperti kala ia masuk sebelumnya dan menutup tingkap setelah keluar.

Naruto memandangi Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mempermasalahkan sampah di depannya, karena dia bahkan pernah memakan santapan yang jauh lebih menjijikkan dari itu—toh sudah menjadi hukum tak tertulis bahwa seorang pengelana harus membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal buruk yang dihadapi. Naruto bahkan pernah memakan ulat-ulat pohon ketika dia tersesat di hutan Borneo, atau hanya mengisi perutnya dengan kerak nasi yang dijemur berminggu-minggu lalu direbus kembali saat dia dipenjara karena tuduhan melewati batas negara tanpa ijin saat di Korea Utara.

Dan dia ragu pada Sakura, gadis gemulai yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Meskipun Kakashi, atasannya, berkata bahwa Sakura bahkan lebih berpengalaman darinya dan ada kemungkinan Naruto lah yang akan menjadi batu hambatan di jalan perempuan itu, Naruto meragukannya. Naruto tak sempat mencari tahu catatan perempuan itu karena pada hari yang sama saat mereka dipertemukan oleh Kakashi di kantornya, Naruto dan Sakura sudah harus terbang menuju Hawaii karena pesawat mereka telah menunggu.

Naruto memuntahkan kembali sampah yang disebut si remaja sebagai sarapan mereka, karena benda itu sama sekali tidak bisa ditelan dan sangat lembek. Seperti lemak sapi yang direbus berkali-kali dan dicampur kanji. Namun yang paling parah adalah kopinya, yang bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan dengan air kubangan yang telah disaring dengan karung goni lalu dimasukkan ke dalam teko.

"Aku semakin tidak bernafsu makan." Sakura menjauhkan piringnya. Wajahnya masih sangat pasi dan dia bersandar di kotak-kotak. Naruto mencermati kotak-kotak yang semalam berkali-kali mencoba mencelakainya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kotak-kotak itu sementara Sakura bertanya, "Ada kemungkinan mereka mencoba membunuh kita dengan racun?"

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura. Jika mereka ingin kita mati, seharusnya mereka telah menembak kita di dermaga tadi malam lalu melemparkan mayat kita ke jurang tanpa perlu repot-repot menyuruh kita menaiki kapal ini. _Well_, kenapa aku baru perhatian pada kotak ini? Padahal semalaman aku tidur di atas sini." Ditepuknya kotak kayu itu. Sakura turut mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Aku penasaran apa isinya. Mungkin wiski? Gin? Barang selundupan?" Dengan penuh perhatian Naruto mencermati kotak kayu itu.

"Kau tidak berniat merusak properti Kapten Kisame, kan?"

Naruto menyeringai pada Sakura, mengambil sebilah kayu yang panjangnya setengah meter dan tebal. Tanpa ragu, Naruto membongkar bilah papan paling atas, lalu memasukkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah botol dan menawarkannya pada sang gadis. Tapi Sakura menolak, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak nafsu makan saat itu.

Naruto menenggak isinya, sayangnya bukan wiski tapi _lemon juice_ segar yang sangat cocok untuk meredakan haus meskipun tidak bisa disebut sarapan oleh si pirang. Laki-laki pirang itu kembali memeriksa isi kotak-kotak yang ada di bilik kapal dan menemukan satu kotak yang isinya penuh dengan daging asap kalengan. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kapten Kisame juga tengah terlibat dalam bisnis kurir penyedia barang setelah mengetahui bahwa kotak-kotak yang memenuhi bilik mereka penuh dengan makanan dan minuman.

Naruto sarapan dengan dua kaleng daging asap dan beberapa buah apel sebelum kembali merapikan letak barang-barang yang berantakan. Setelah perutnya penuh, pria berambut pirang itu kembali menyelidiki kotak-kotak dan peti-peti yang belum dia jamah. Perhatiannya tertarik pada kotak-kotak yang disusun tinggi dan dijejerkan di dinding dengan dua bilah papan yang disilangkan dan dipaku ke langit-langit dek sehingga kotak-kotak itu sama sekali tidak bergerak meskipun badai hampir menjungkirbalikkan kapal ini semalam. Berbeda dengan kotak-kotak lain yang hanya ditali dan dipaku seadanya ke sekat.

Posisi kotak-kotak itu sangat rapat dengan sekat, seolah tikus pun takkan bisa masuk ke sela-selanya. Naruto mencoba menarik kotak paling atas dengan sekuat tenaga sembari berdoa agar tangannya tidak lepas, namun sangat tidak mudah mengingat kotak-kotak itu sendiri sangat berat dan kapal melaju dengan guncangan-guncangan yang keras. Setelah semenit berusaha menariknya dan kotak-kotak itu tidak jua bergerak, Naruto menyerah. Dia hanya mencermati sisi-sisinya. Kotak-kotak itu berbeda dari kotak-kotak dan peti yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Berukuran sedikit lebih pendek dan terbuat dari kayu pinus. Dari sisi bagian atas, sederet stensil tercetak jelas bertuliskan "Penerbangan Angkatan Laut". Lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan lagi, "Kompas Alkohol". Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan "Sisa. Boleh dibuang." Untuk sementara, Naruto percaya pada tulisan stensil itu.

Naruto mengerti arti kata 'Sisa' yang tercetak merupakan istilah eufemisme angkatan laut untuk barang 'kadaluwarsa'. Apabila barang-barang itu dijual ke pembeli sipil, harganya akan jauh lebih tinggi. Ada kemungkinan Kapten Kisame ini memang pedagang legal yang menyalurkan sisa barang bekas pemerintah.

Namun, ada kemungkinan pula bahwa Kapten Kisame ini memiliki mesin stensil sendiri, Naruto berpikir skeptis. Dia mengecek kotak lainnya. Ada yang berstensil "teropong", "pelampung tiup (pesawat)", "busi champion", dan lainnya. Naruto tidak bisa memeriksa kebenaran yang ada di dalam kotak-kotak itu meskipun rasa penasarannya saat itu sangat tinggi.

Walau tidak merasa puas dengan kotak-kotak, Naruto kembali mencari objek lain. Ada tong minyak yang berisi penuh minyak tanah dan DDT. Ada pula beberapa tong air yang penuh. Di sisi lainnya, Naruto menemukan kotak logam persegi yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik besi berkarat untuk keperluan kapal seperti baut-baut, obeng, paku payung, dan lain-lain.

"Naruto?"

Naruto semula memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Kapten Kisame dengan paku-paku payung ada di dalam kotak persegi itu. Namun Naruto berpikir realistis bahwa peluru jauh lebih cepat daripada paku payung, dan hal yang salah jika dia meremehkan Kapten Kisame hanya dengan paku-paku payung itu.

"Naruto?"

Kali ini Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang terus menerus memanggilnya dengan nada lemah. Wajah pemilik zamrud itu jauh lebih pucat dan hijau matanya terlihat sayu. "Aku mual-mual."

"Ya Tuhan." Segera Naruto berlari ke sekat, menggedornya dan berdiri di bawah tingkap. Kala tingkap terbuka, wajah biru milik Kapten Kisame muncul. Matanya yang hitam dan bulat terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang panjang. Dia menyapa Naruto dengan senyumannya dan nada yang girang. "Pagi yang cerah, Namikaze. Ka…."

"Istriku sakit," potong Naruto segera. "Dia butuh udara segar. Bisakah kau membiarkannya naik?"

Wajah ramahnya segera berganti dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, begitu pula nada suaranya yang terdengar cemas. "Sakit? Demam?"

"Mabuk laut." Naruto memastikan.

"Tapi laut sedang bersahabat, kau tahu?" Kisame memandangi laut tenang yang mengelilingi mereka. Naruto mendelik sebal, "Sejak tadi malam. Beruntung dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang."

Kapten Kisame bersiul, memanggil anak buahnya, mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Naruto dan menunggu hingga anak buahnya kembali membawa sebuah teropong. Kisame kembali menyapu pandangannya 360 derajat dengan teropong itu ke sepanjang cakrawala, lalu menurunkan teropongnya. "Oke. Diijinkan. Kau bisa menemaninya, jika kau mau."

Naruto menghampiri Sakura, menggandengnya menuju anak tangga dan membiarkan gadis itu naik terlebih dahulu. Kisame membantunya di tengah lubang dan berujar masih dengan nada cemas, "Aku sangat menyesal mengetahui engkau tidak enak badan, Nyonya Namikaze."

"Sangat baik sekali, Kapten Kisame." Sebuah senyuman tipis melengkung di wajah Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang bisa membuat lelaki mana pun meleleh. Hal itu pun memiliki dampat tersendiri untuk Kapten Kisame. Dia kembali bersiul dan pemuda yang sama kembali muncul dengan membawa dua kursi dek bertudung. "Kalian bisa menikmati keindahan laut selama yang kalian inginkan. Tapi, jika kami menyuruh kalian turun lagi, kalian harus menurut dengan segera. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Dimengerti."

"Bagus. Jangan melakukan tindakan konyol jika tidak ingin mati konyol. Tobi adalah teman baik semua orang, termasuk senapan. Bidikannya jarang meleset, terlebih dari jarak sedekat ini." Kisame mengangguk pada remaja tanggung yang sama yang mengantarkan sarapan pada Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto jelas mengingat Tobi karena bekas luka yang mengerikan disisi sebelah kanan wajahnya. Saat masih di sel kecilnya, Naruto tidak melihat jelas wajahnya karena penerangan yang kurang, namun di bawah matahari seperti ini, Naruto yakin tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah Tobi meskipun mereka akan berpisah lalu bertemu lagi dalam lima puluh tahun ke depan.

Tobi duduk di sisi lain dek dengan senapan yang berada di sela lututnya dengan moncong senapan yang mengarah ke kepala Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat sumringah dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang membuat muak Naruto. Kapten Kisame kembali berujar, "Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kisame tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tajam. "Aku bukan nahkoda yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan selama di atas kapal berlayar seperti sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kisame meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura bersama salah satu awaknya, dan membiarkan keduanya menyusun kursi-kursi dek. Sakura mendesah panjang saat terbaring di atas kursinya seraya menggeliat. Menarik napas panjang sebelum memejamkan mata dan menikmati kesegaran laut. Tidak berapa lama, rona merah di pipinya kembali terlihat dan tidak sampai seperempat jam, dia telah lelap tertidur.

Naruto merasa ingin mengikuti tindakan Sakura, namun dia kembali membuka mata dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan kesempatan berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada keuntungan baginya. Jelas misi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi bukan untuk tiduran di dek sembari menunggu kapan pengeksekusian mereka. Sakura, gadis asing yang tertidur di sampingnya itu, dinyatakan sebagai istrinya bukan tanpa alasan, namun jelas untuk kelancaran misi. Naruto pernah melihat Sakura beberapa kali di Mesir—kota dimana Naruto ditarik dari tugasnya untuk kembali ke London dan ditugaskan berangkat ke Australia dengan menyamar sebagai seorang ilmuwan—namun baru berkenalan dengan formal tiga hari yang lalu.

Namun untuk saat ini Naruto masih belum menemukan penyebab kenapa dan akan dibawa kemana dirinya. Perusahaan yang merekrutnya hanya mengirimkan dua buah tiket pesawat ke Australia dengan penerbangan ke arah barat untuk dirinya dan istrinya—salah satu syarat dalam lowongan pekerjaan itu adalah para ilmuwan yang melamar pekerjaan harus telah berkeluarga, dan bujangan yang belum berusia 30 tahun itu tentu saja tidak masuk kriteria jika saja atasannya, Kakashi, tidak melakukan semua persiapan dengan sangat baik bahkan tanpa dia ketahui. Dia hanya disodori map berisi berkas-berkasnya dan surat nikah, cincin kawin, serta kawan seperjuangan yang bertugas menjadi istrinya.

Apakah penculikan ini berkaitan dengan menghilangnya ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang melamar pekerjaan di instansi serupa yang saat ini menjadi kasus yang harus dia selesaikan?

Naruto mengamati sekitarnya. Mata biru tajam itu benar-benar tak salah tadi malam saat melihat bayangan dua tiang kapal meskipun keadaan saat mereka berdua dipaksa menaiki kapal kotor itu sangat gelap gulita. Kapal itu, sama seperti kebanyakan kapal-kapal yang pernah ditumpangi Naruto, kotor dan jorok meskipun Naruto belum melihat seluruh isi kapal. Sangat jelas terlihat kapal itu tidak pernah dicuci, disetiap inchinya berminyak dan dipenuhi sampah, dan semua cat-catnya pudar. Namun, kapal itu salah satu kapal besar yang pernah ia naiki dengan panjang kurang lebih tiga puluh meter dengan dua tiang besar. Di tiang layar tidak nampak layar, namun dipuncak tiang terlihat _wireless_ yang menyambung ke sebuah kabin yang bisa diduga merupakan kabin radio, berada sekitar tujuh meter dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura duduk. Kabin itu merupakan kabin yang dimasuki oleh Kapten Kisame tadi.

Naruto menyapu pandangan jauh ke depan, ke anjungan, geladak, hingga ruang kru. Mengamati jika ada yang tidak benar pada kapal itu atau sesuatu yang aneh, namun Naruto tidak mendapatkannya. Setidaknya belum, dan pemuda pirang itu membatin mungkin Kakashi akan menemukan banyak keganjilan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata birunya. Tapi Kakashi tidak ada bersama mereka saat ini, jadi dia hanya bergantung pada dirinya sendiri, seperti biasanya. Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya dengan waktu lima menit dan mengingat semuanya dengan baik—memori penyimpanannya merupakan yang terbaik di kalangan kawannya yang lain dan dia sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengamati matahari yang terasa begitu terik—meskipun saat ini masih bisa disebut pagi—terlihat begitu berkuasa di langit yang biru keputihan. Saat menoleh ke arah barat, horison masih berwarna kehijauan, berbeda dengan di timur dimana air laut berkilauan terdorong angin hangat yang bertiup beberapa puluh knot, menjadi ombak-ombak kecil dan panjang. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada permukaan laut tanpa ada kapal lain, atau perahu, pulau, bahkan ikan terbang.

Naruto sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap membuka mata. Dia hanya tidur dalam waktu kurang dari lima jam tadi malam—tidur satu jamnya di sebuah motel di salah satu kota besar di Fiji dimana dia menunggu pesawat selanjutnya yang akan membawanya ke Australia sebelum dia dibangunkan dengan kasar oleh Kapten Kisame dan awaknya dan dipaksa menaiki kapal ini juga dihitung—dan dia merasakan tubuhnya terlampau lelah jika disuruh berkonsentrasi lagi. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai menikmati hembusan angin laut, membaui aroma laut, dan akhirnya memejamkan mata. Tidur.

Kala mata biru itu terbuka lagi, matahari telah nyaris berada di atas kepala. Beruntungnya tudung kursi dek sangat lebar, dan angin pasat masih berhembus lembut seperti sebelumnya. Kapten Kisame berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di dekat kaki sang kapten terdapat sebotol wiski diletakkan bersama dengan beberapa gelas di atas baki, di lantai. Dia belum menyadari bahwa Naruto telah bangun dari tidurnya, badan besarnya menghadap laut, membelakangi si pirang. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa pekerjaannya telah selesai dan dia tahu pula urusan apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kabin radio tersebut, berkomunikasi dengan entah siapa, melakukan pembicaraan panjang sembari menenggak wiski, tentu saja. Bahkan, meskipun bertentangan dengan arah angin, Naruto bisa mencium bau Scotch yang menguar dari tubuh besar birunya tanpa kesusahan.

Naruto melirik baki di lantai saat Kisame menoleh dan berkata lirih, "Makan siang akan kami berikan sebentar lagi." Terdengar parau. "Tapi kau tentu tidak menolak minum-minum denganku dulu sedikit, kan?"

Dia menuangkan wiski ke dalam dua gelas, menyerahkan segelas pada Naruto dan mengosongkan gelasnya sendiri dalam satu tegukan. Pandangan mata kecilnya kemudian tertuju pada Sakura yang masih tertidur. "Bagaimana keadaan Nyonya Namikaze?"

"Baik-baik saja, aku yakin. Dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup." Naruto mengangguk pada Sakura dan kembali menoleh pada Kisame. "Siapa yang memerintahmu melakukan hal seperti ini, Kisame?"

"Eh?" Pegangannya pada bibir pagar terlepas, keseimbangannya tidak stabil dan dia nyaris terjatuh, namun dia mampu berdiri tegak kembali dalam sepersekian detik. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol rupanya lumayan tinggi atau ada sesuatu yang merasukinya untuk tetap bertahan. "Perintah? Perintah apa?"

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan pada kami."

Kisame terkekeh dan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata kecilnya. "Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak sabaran, ya? Tanpa basa-basi atau apapun. Kau mau menambah minumanmu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Kisame menuangkan wiski ke gelas si pirang meskipun isi gelasnya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Naruto bahkan belum meminum setetes pun.

"Berapa lama lagi kami harus bertahan di sini? Terombang ambing? Istriku tidak terbiasa dengan laut, dan kami mulai muak berada di sini."

Kisame terdiam, tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata perlahan, "Aku tidak tahu. Dan, ya, tebakanmu sebelumnya sedikit banyak tidak salah. Aku bukan orang tertinggi dalam pekerjaan ini. Ada seseorang, orang lain lagi, yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kisame kembali menenggak isi gelasnya. "Tapi nampaknya sekarang dia tidak begitu yakin lagi untuk menemuimu."

"Kenapa tidak ia katakan padamu sebelum kalian menculik kami dari motel?"

"Saat itu dia belum tahu akan berubah pikiran. Dia memberitahuku beberapa menit lalu, lewat radio. Tapi, dia akan memberikan kepastiannya lagi pada jam delapan tepat. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu nanti. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Sedikit nada suram bisa ditangkap Naruto dalam suara Kisame yang membuat si pirang sama sekali tidak mau berharap apa pun.

"Istrimu cantik, Namikaze." Mata kecilnya memandangi Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Naruto memperlihatkan pandangan tidak suka pada kapten kapal itu. "Tentu saja. Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Kisame. Dia istriku. Jaga pandanganmu."

Kisame membuang pandangannya, menghindari tatapan mata biru sapir milik Naruto untuk sedetik sebelum memutuskan untuk balas menatap si pirang. Ujarnya, "Seandainya aku delapan tahun lebih muda, setidaknya," Kisame berkata tanpa terdengar emosi pada suaranya, "Aku akan meninju wajahmu demi mendapatkannya, Namikaze."

Naruto memandangi percikan air yang berkilau. Kisame meneruskan, "Aku pernah punya pacar. Aku bahkan menikahinya. Tapi dia hanya tahu suaminya seorang perwira di Angkatan Laut Australia." Dia mempermainkan gelas kosongnya dan kembali menghadap laut. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Mungkin dia mendengar berita aku mati tenggelam di samudera, itu lebih baik, daripada mengetahui suaminya yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Aku merasa malu untuk melihatnya lagi."

Naruto menyadari sesuatu, sebuah kesempatan untuk mendayung melewati pulau. Naruto merasa tidak perlu Kisame sadar bahwa di tempat itu ada dirinya, dan bukannya dia berbicara sendiri, seolah Naruto tidak ada di sana. "Kau bukan orang Australia, Kisame?"

"Hm?" Kisame menoleh.

"Kau bicara seperti orang Australia, tapi aksenmu itu aksen yang tercampur. Bukan logat asli."

Kisame terlihat sedikit tersinggung. "Aku sama-sama Inggris seperti kau. Tapi, kampung halamanku, walau bagaimana pun juga, adalah Australia."

"Siapa yang membayar semua ini?" Naruto segera bertanya dengan cepat.

Kisame berdiri tegak, mengambil baki, mengumpulkan botol dan gelas-gelas kosong sebelum menghilang tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun pada Naruto. Sekitar jam lima, barulah dia muncul di depan Naruto dan menyuruh suami istri Namikaze itu untuk turun kembali ke bilik. Bisa jadi ada kapal yang akan berpapasan dengan kapal itu dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko ada yang melihat keduanya bila kapal itu mendekat. Atau Kisame merasa bahwa suami istri Namikaze itu sudah cukup lama berada di atas geladak.

Sebelum turun, Naruto sempat melirik awan kumulus hitam yang bergulung-gulung dari arah timur dan matahari berkali-kali disembunyikan awan sejak tadi, sehingga membuat udara menjadi dingin. Besar kemungkinan hujan akan turun tidak lama lagi. Dan Naruto kembali berharap tidak ada badai yang akan menghadang lagi atau dia akan merana semalaman kembali.

Sakura menggigil gemetaran dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat ketika tingkap tertutup dan selotnya terkunci. Dia berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Seharusnya tadi kita meminta senter pada Kapten Kisame. Aku tidak tahan dengan kegelapan ini."

"_Well_, aku tidak merasa hal itu kita perlukan. Karena kita akan menghabiskan malam ini tidak di tong sampah terapung ini lagi. Kita akan pergi segera setelah gelap dan cuaca mendukung pelarian diri ini. Aku bertaruh untuk keselamatan kita. Jika Kisame menang, kita akan turun dari kapal ini dengan rantai di kaki. Jika aku menang, kita akan kabur tanpa rantai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura berbisik dengan suara tertahan. "Sebelumnya kau begitu yakin bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Kita takkan terbunuh, itu yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau begitu tidak konsisten?"

"Hei, hei. Aku masih yakin pada hal itu. Tapi, banyak hal yang terjadi yang bisa memaksa orang untuk melakukan hal yang tidak dia lakukan sebelumnya." Naruto berusaha menahan nada suaranya. "Aku berbicara dengannya saat kau tertidur tadi. Nampaknya, siapa pun yang menginginkanku sebelumnya, kini sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Butuh untuk apa? Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi apa pun itu, tujuannya sekarang mampu dia capai tanpa aku."

"Jadi dia bilang bahwa kita akan mati malam ini?"

"Kisame tidak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Dia hanya berkata bahwa orang yang sudah mengatur penculikan ini merasa tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Keputusannya akan diberi tahu jam delapan nanti, namun dari caranya berbicara aku bisa mengetahui keputusannya apa."

Sakura memegangi tangan Naruto dengan terheran-heran, "Kau tidak terlihat takut. Kenapa? Aku ketakutan sekali. Kau tahu? Aku selalu melihat masa depan, membayangkannya. Tapi aku sekarang ketakutan dan tidak mampu membayangkan apa pun."

"Aku juga ketakutan." Naruto sedikit tersinggung. "Kau pikir bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kau tidak takut. Kau hanya menghiburku, Naruto, aku tahu kau tidak takut, bahkan pada kematian pun kau tidak merasakan hal itu. Bukan. Bukan karena kau lebih berani dan kuat daripada orang lain, atau setidaknya aku, hanya saja kau selalu mampu memikirkan segala jalan keluar, bahkan apabila kematian sudah di depan mata. Kau akan membuat rencana, merancang, mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya. Kakashi juga mengatakan hal itu padaku, kau bukanlah orang yang akan mati dengan begitu mudah tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Kau selalu mencari peluang untuk keluar dari kematian itu sendiri meskipun peluang itu hanya satu persejuta." Sakura tersenyum tanggung pada Naruto lalu berkata lagi dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kakashi banyak bercerita tentangmu, bahwa meskipun kau menghadapi jalan buntu sekali pun dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi, kau selalu tahu bagaimana untuk tidak menyerah. Kau tidak memiliki naluri manusia untuk pasrah menerima takdir, tidak. Kau berbeda, juga otakmu." Nada itu masih mencemooh si pirang. "Kupikir hal itu membuatmu menjadi seorang laki-laki sombong. Kau terlalu percaya diri, karena itulah kau terlihat angkuh. Suatu hari nanti, akan ada saat dimana kepercayaan dirimu itu tidak berguna sama sekali."

"Catat kata-kataku," Naruto meledek. "Kau lupa mengakhiri kata-katamu dengan 'catat kata-kataku', Sakura."

Senyuman di wajah Sakura menghilang dan wajahnya memerah karena emosi, dia menoleh saat tiba-tiba cahaya menyeruak masuk dari tingkap yang terbuka. Yang datang adalah Tobi, membawa baki makan malam mereka, sup, semur, dan kopi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Tobi hanya datang dan pergi tanpa berkata apa pun dan dengan wajah yang sedikit masam.

Naruto menatap Sakura. "Berfirasat buruk?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nadanya dingin menusuk.

"Kupikir perempuan selalu memiliki firasat yang jauh lebih tajam daripada laki-laki," sindir Naruto. "Teman baik semua orang itu, Tobi, tadi pagi dia membawakan sarapan dengan senyum sumringah dan nyaris merobek wajahnya sendiri. Malam ini tampangnya seperti seorang dokter bedah yang terpaksa memberitahu pasiennya bahwa pisau bedahnya meleset dan merobek tempat yang salah."

"Jadi?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Naruto terlihat tidak sabaran, melirik makanan yang diantarkan dan bertanya pada si surai merah muda, "Kau ingin mencicipi makanan ini? Atau sebaiknya kubuang saja?"

"Entahlah." Sakura terdengar ragu. "Aku belum makan selama nyaris dua puluh empat jam. Aku akan mencobanya."

Makan malam mereka kali ini cukup layak untuk disantap. Supnya lezat, semurnya juga. Dan kopinya cukup sedap untuk diminum. Nampaknya sang koki sudah sadar sepenuhnya usai terkena badai semalaman, atau awak kapal inilah yang menembak koki sebelumnya. Namun Naruto memiliki banyak masalah yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, dia segera memeriksa bilik itu, mengamati setiap celah yang terlupa dia periksa tadi pagi. Di ujung sekat, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, terdapat pintu tak terkunci, sebuah toilet tradisional yang disuplai sebuah keran yang mengucurkan air payau berwarna cokelat, bukan air laut, dengan aliran yang cukup bagus. Dekat dengan pintu toilet itu, di langit-langit dek, terdapat lubang-lubang berdiameter lima belas senti, Naruto menduga-duga mungkin berfungsi sebagai lubang angin juga. Dia menarik sebuah kotak dan berdiri di atasnya, mencermati lubang angin itu yang sangat pasti terletak persis di luar ruang radio. Dia bisa mendengar gemerisik morse terus menerus, ditimpa oleh suara dua laki-laki yang bercakap-cakap dengan sangat jelas seolah-olah mereka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Naruto melirik arlojinya, pukul setengah enam. Dia menghampiri Sakura dan menatapnya. "Kau bisa berenang?"

Dengan ragu Sakura menjawab, "Tidak begitu mahir." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi aku bisa mengapung jika saja tidak ada batu besi yang diikatkan di kakiku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu sudah cukup. Oh, hei, maukah kau menguping di lubang angin di sana sementara aku menyelesaikan persiapan kita untuk kabur?"

"Ya. Baiklah." Sikap Sakura tidak sedingin sebelumnya dan dia tidak mencemooh Naruto lagi, nampaknya sudah memaafkan kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya kesal tadi. Naruto menambahkan satu kotak agar gadis itu bisa menjangkau lubang-lubang angin dan menempelkan telinganya tepat di sisi lubang-lubang.

"Kau akan mendengar semua yang mereka katakan sejelas kau mendengarkan aku berbicara sekarang. Kau tak mungkin melewatkan banyak kata-kata, mungkin tidak terlalu banyak pembicaraan yang berarti hingga pukul delapan nanti, tapi siapa yang tahu? Aku akan segera menggantikanmu setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

Ditinggalkannya Sakura di sana, kembali ke ujung bilik, menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan memperkirakan jarak antara anak tangga teratas dan dasar tutup lubang tingkap di atasnya. Lalu Naruto turun lagi dan mulai membongkar-bongkar kotak logam dimana dia menemukan pernak-pernik logam sebelumnya, dan mengambil sebuah _turnbuckle_. Disisihkannya benda itu bersama dua bilah papan—bilik itu juga dipenuhi papan-papan kapal.

Naruto menghampiri papan kayu melintang yang mengunci kotak-kotak yang belum sempat ia buka tadi pagi. Dia menyisipkan beberapa senti ujung papan kayu di sela-sela dua kotak yang berjejer, mendorongnya dengan hati-hati agar papan itu tidak patah, ketika terlihat beberapa senti celah terbuka, dia lalu menambahkan bilah papan kayu yang lain dan memperkuat pengungkitnya. Beberapa kotak berhasil bergerak dan terdorong ke samping, Naruto segera menarik kotak yang menyembul dari samping. Lalu mengangkat kotak berstensil pelampung dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah bilik. Ketika kotak itu dibuka, isinya tepat seperti apa yang dituliskan stensilnya.

Ada dua belas pelampung berbahan karet dan dilapisi kanvas kuat dengan tali kait dari kulit. Ada botol CO2 dan tabung pengusir hiu untuk masing-masingnya, dan setiap pelampung dilengkapi tabung kedap air, seharusnya ada baterai di tabung itu, dan sebuah kabel yang terhubung dengan lampu merah kecil yang menempel di tali bahu. Naruto menekan tombol kecil di salah satu tabung dan seketika lampu merah menyala dengan kuat dan menerangi bilik itu dalam seketika, menunjukkan bahwa peralatan itu meski dikatakan kadaluwarsa, namun sama sekali tidak usang dan memberikan pertanda bagus untuk efisiensi gas serta kekedapan air.

Tidak ingin bergantung pada kebetulan dan kemujuran, Naruto mengambil beberapa pelampung secara acak dan melepaskan tombol pelepas gas pada tabung pelampung yang diambilnya. Karena tahu akan berdesis keras, Naruto menutupnya dengan bantal dan selimut—yang meskipun semalam sudah disediakan oleh Kapten Kisame, namun tidak dia pergunakan di malam sebelumnya—agar tidak terlalu berisik. Tak lama kemudian, pelampung itu sudah bulat, kencang, dan terpompa, siap untuk diperiksa. Dia juga mengetes beberapa pelampung lainnya. Ketika semuanya bekerja dengan sempurna dan tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan kempes, ada kemungkinan sisanya juga tidak kalah bagusnya. Naruto lalu mengambil empat pelampung yang masih ada di dalam kotak, menyisihkannya, dan dia mengempeskan kembali pelampung-pelampung yang telah dia gelembungkan dan menaruhnya di kotak bersama yang lain. Dalam hitungan menit, Naruto sudah mengembalikan semua papan kapal dan kotak ke tempat semula.

Dia menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit untuk hal itu. Masih banyak waktu yang tersedia untuk memeriksa beberapa kotak lainnya, lebih karena rasa penasaran. Kebanyakan isi kotak sesuai dengan apa yang telah tertulis stensilnya. Kala membuka kotak dengan stensil "Busi Champion", Naruto terpaksa mempercayai pikiran skeptisnya mengenai Kapten Kisame yang memiliki mesin stensil sendiri. Kotak itu berisi silinder-silinder, tapi isi silinder itu sendiri bukan busi namun rentengan amunisi senapan otomatis yang cukup untuk memulai revolusi skala sedang. Naruto juga berpikiran jelek dengan kotak lain yang berstensil kurang lebih sama, mengoyak tutupnya dengan ungkitan yang kasar. Dia kesal karena merasa telah dipermainkan oleh pikirannya sendiri mengenai dirinya yang menilai Kapten Kisame. Semula dia hanya berpikir bahwa kapten itu adalah penjual barang bekas biasa. Namun, penjual mana yang menipu isi dengan stensilnya?

Dia menendang kotak itu karena kekesalannya kala kotak itu berhasil dia koyak, memandangi tulisan di atas kertas biru tebal yang ada di sekeliling isinya, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Ammonal, 25 persen bubuk aluminium. Dia segera mengembalikan tutupnya dengan pelan-pelan dan lembut, seperti caranya dia memperlakukan gadis kecil yang sangat rapuh sembari membatin, pantas saja benda-benda ini disimpan rapat-rapat dan nyaris tidak tergoyahkan. Dia buru-buru mengangkat kotak itu dengan hati-hati ke posisi semula dengan melupakan berat kotak itu. Ammonal merupakan bahan peledak yang sangat kuat dan lebih dari cukup untuk menerbangkan kapal itu dan semua orang di dalamnya ke angkasa. Naruto sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk membuka kotak sisanya, bisa jadi isi mereka justru jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Dia mengembalikan semua kotak-kotak itu ke posisi semula.

Jam tujuh tepat, Naruto melangkah menuju tong-tong air dan memeriksanya dengan bergantung pada mata birunya yang tajam. Tong-tong itu berukuran tiga galon dan terdapat tali untuk disampirkan di pundak—mungkin untuk mengisi ulang persediaan air di pulau-pulau terpencil yang tidak memiliki fasilitas bongkar muat. Tali itu terbuat dari kanvas tebal dan pada salah satu sisi tong ada cekungan seperti tempurung agar pas di punggung. Tutup ulirnya berdiameter lima belas senti di bagian atas, sumbat dengan keran di bagian bawah. Tampak cukup kuat. Naruto menyeret dua tong ke pojokan, membuka tutupnya dan melihat keduanya berisi nyaris penuh. Naruto kembali menutup dan mengguncangkan tong-tong itu sekuat mungkin hingga memastikan tidak ada air yang menetes. Tong-tong itu sungguh rapat. Kemudian dia membuka keran kedua tong hingga batas maksimal dan membiarkan airnya mengalir keluar dengan deras. Ketika sudah berhasil mengosongkan keduanya, Naruto mengelap lantai yang basah dengan kain yang dia temukan dan melirik arlojinya lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk membuat persiapan akhir.

Naruto kembali pada papan dan _turnbuckle_-nya. Membawa tiga benda itu sembari naik beberapa anak tangga dan meletakkan salah satu papan di anak tangga paling atas serta memasang salah satu ujung _turnbuckle_ pada papan, lalu mengendurkan sekrup atas _turnbuckle_ hingga mendesak papan lain yang dipasang di bawah tingkap, untuk mendorong beban. Bisa didengar olehnya rinai hujan yang memukul-mukul tingkap di atasnya. Terdengar keras dan mengerikan, namun Naruto tidak berhenti. Perlu beberapa saat untuk menjebol tingkap itu. Naruto harus memutar tangkai _turnbuckle_ hingga tiga belas kali sebelum dia mendengar sekrup ulir yang mengendur sendiri dan derik kayu yang mulai membuka dan menyerpih. Sekitar tujuh hingga delapan putaran, tiba-tiba semua beban yang melawan perputaran tangannya berhenti. Baut sudah terlepas dari murnya, dan jalan keluar sudah pasti terbuka lebar untuk pelariannya kali ini. Kembali memastikan tingkap itu bisa membuka, Naruto mendorong pelan-pelan dan tempias hujan memercik wajahnya. Usahanya berhasil.

Dia turun dari tangga saat Sakura menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. "Pesan sudah diterima. Mereka tidak membutuhkan kita lagi, Naruto."

Naruto mendelik pada benda-benda yang mendukung pelariannya kali itu dan membanggakan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu tidak sia-sia dia persiapkan. "Mereka mengatakan hal itu?"

"Ya. _Uhm_, entahlah. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kita akan mati malam ini. Kapten Kisame sudah merencanakan hal itu, entah dia akan menembak kita atau meracun kita, tapi aku yakin pada pilihan kedua. Dia ingin kita mati pelan-pelan sebelum melemparkan kita ke laut."

"Tentu saja, racun tidak akan meninggalkan jejak lubang peluru di tubuh kita jika kita terdampar entah di mana. Sungguh kapten yang sangat sopan."

"Tapi hasil autopsi akan mendeteksi racun atau bahan kimia di…."

"Jika aku yang jadi polisi atau dokternya," Naruto berkata sedikit ketus, "Aku tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tanganku dari saku—jika tidak menemukan tulang yang patah—karena tidak ada yang bisa diidentifikasi dari tulang belulang yang bersih dan mengkilap, sisa makan malam penghuni samudera di bawah sana. Atau justru hiu tidak akan menyisakan makanan sedikit pun?"

"Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu?" Sakura terlihat jengkel. Naruto menghela napasnya dan mencoba mengatur kerja jantungnya agar tidak terlalu berdegup keras.

"Maaf. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri." Dia mengambil dua dari empat pelampung, memasukkannya ke dalam tong kosong sebelum menutupnya rapat, menyerahkan satu pelampung pada Sakura dan sisanya dia pegang sendiri. "Kau tahu cara memakainya? Jangan sampai melepas sumbat CO2 dengan tidak sengaja. Kau harus melepaskannya saat sudah berada di air."

Sakura mengerti pada hal itu, dia segera mengikat tali temalinya dengan cepat, begitu pula Naruto. "Sebenarnya kita tak perlu terburu-buru," ujar Sakura. "Kisame berkata untuk menunggu dan bersabar. Mereka akan beraksi dalam beberapa jam lagi."

"Mereka bisa datang kapan saja. Aku tak ingin menunda-nunda waktu, karena jika mereka sadar kita hilang, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan tentu saja melacak dan mencari. Jika kita pergi sekarang, kita akan berada cukup jauh dari mereka dan resiko dilindas kapal atau dicincang pisau baling-baling akan menjadi lebih kecil."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi," Sakura berdehem. "Namikaze selalu mencari cara dan memikirkan segalanya. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir ke situ."

Naruto tidak berkomentar dan menyelesaikan pemasangan pelampung dalam diam. Dia menaiki tangga lagi dan perlahan-lahan membuka tingkap, membuat celah untuk melirik kondisi di permukaan dek. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko tertembak begitu keluar nanti dan mempercepat waktu kematian mereka. Namun tidak ada seorang pun berada di atas dek dalam kondisi seperti saat itu kecuali orang yang benar-benar tolol yang mau dihujami beratus-ratus rinai hujan sebesar bola meriam dan sangat deras dan rapat. Derasnya bahkan bisa jadi seperti air yang terjun bebas di Niagara. Curahan air itu luar biasa besar dan rapat hingga terasa seperti tembok, melecut-lecut dengan ganas dan sangat kuat.

Lantai dek dipenuhi buih air putih yang menggelegak kala tetesan sebesar bola meriam raksasa itu pecah menyentuh lantai dan memantul tinggi ke udara. Naruto harus melawan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk kembali menutup tingkap di atas kepalanya dan kembali ke dalam bilik yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu hangat dan kering, seakan tempat itulah yang paling aman di dunia.

Namun Naruto ingat Kapten Kisame dan nasibnya jika dia masih berada di atas kapal itu. Dia segera meminta dua tong yang telah dia persiapkan dan selimut pada Sakura sementara dia membuka tingkap selebar mungkin. Seperempat jam kemudian, Sakura, tong-tong air, dan Naruto sudah ada di atas dek. Sakura memeluk erat selimut karena Naruto memintanya begitu, dan si pirang itu mengembalikan tingkap ke tempatnya dan menaruh selotnya pada posisi semula, karena bisa jadi ada seseorang yang keluar nanti untuk melakukan inspeksi.

Di bawah hujan yang membutakan, jarak pandang keduanya tidak lebih dari beberapa senti. Alih-alih melihat jalan, Naruto membimbing Sakura menuju buritan. Di sana, ia mencari dan memastikan posisi baling-baling, tidak mau dirajang pisaunya meskipun kecepatan kapal saat itu kurang dari lima knot.

Semula mata tajamnya tidak melihat apa pun, membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk membiasakan diri pada kegelapan dan kuatnya hantaman air hujan. Lautan dipenuhi buih seputih susu yang menggelegak dan berdesis-desis, namun Naruto akhirnya mampu melihat air kehitaman yang tenang dan di bawah naungan buritan kapal yang menggantung. Tidak terlalu hitam—hitam dengan titik fosfor yang berwarna-warni—dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menemukan area turbulensi maksimum yang memunculkan pancaran fosfor itu. Di sana lah baling-baling berada, cukup jauh sehingga mereka bisa terjun dari buritan tanpa takut terisap ke dalam putarannya.

Naruto mengikatkan selimut ke pinggangnya, membantu Sakura yang terjun terlebih dahulu sembari memegangi tong air di salah satu tangannya. Tubuh Sakura sudah setengah terendam air ketika Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik kemudian, Naruto sudah berada di dalam air bersamanya.

Tidak ada yang mendengar, tidak ada yang melihat. Dan Naruto membiarkan Kisame dan kapalnya melaju meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah terguyur hujan yang dingin menggigit, air laut terasa begitu hangat bagi keduanya. Tidak ada ombak, hanya gerakan mengombak di permukaan laut dan angin tetap bertiup dari timur. Kapal dan Kisame melaju ke arah selatan.

Naruto melepaskan selimut di pinggang yang membuatnya merasa berat dan tertarik ke bawah. Dibiarkannya kain yang tidak terlalu tebal itu mengapung di lautan, namun dalam jarak yang mampu ia jangkau. Selama beberapa puluh detik, ia tak menemukan Sakura karena air hujan yang memantul-mantul seakan menjadi tembok yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia berteriak, memanggil nama Sakura beberapa kali, tak mendapatkan jawaban. Naruto menyeret tong air dan selimut yang menyangkut di tong, dan tiba-tiba menubruk Sakura dengan tidak sengaja. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk dan megap-megap karena tertelan air laut, namun dia tetap memeluk tong kosong yang menjadi pelampung pembantu. Nampaknya Sakura tidak lupa pada fungsi sumbat CO2 karena dia telah mengapung tinggi di air.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Naruto dan tetap di dekat Sakura.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk dan menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Tapi wajahku… leherku… seperti teriris. Hujan…."

Naruto mempercayai Sakura karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Segera ia mengambil selimut dan menghamparkannya ke atas kepala mereka berdua. Meskipun masih merasakan pukulan air hujan yang seperti hujaman batu stalaktit, setidaknya kulit mereka tidak lagi terbuka. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Tetap seperti ini atau mulai berenang?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menelan kata-kata sindiran dikepalanya untuk dirinya sendiri mengenai lelucon konyolnya berenang menuju Australia. "Kurasa kita harus menjauh dari sini. jika hujan terus menerus turun, Kisame tidak akan berhasil menemukan kita. Tapi, tidak ada jaminan hujan akan terus turun. Lebih baik kita berenang ke barat, kemana ombak dan angin bertiup. Itu lebih mudah untuk kita."

"Tapi Kisame akan berpikir serupa dan bergerak ke barat untuk mencari kita."

"Jika dia menyangka bahwa aku sama sintingnya seperti dia, maka dia akan berpikir kita akan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan."

Meskipun telah dibantu arus ombak, tapi kecepatan mereka tidak lebih baik. Dua tong dan selimut tebal yang basah sama sekali tidak menolong, namun mereka mampu mencapai jarak yang lumayan dalam satu jam pertama. Setiap sepuluh menit, mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat selama seperempat jam lalu berenang lagi. Jika saja Naruto tidak membayangkan bahwa mereka mungkin saja melakukan hal ini hingga bulan depan dan tidak sampai kemana pun jua, perjalanan mereka akan terasa menyenangkan. Air laut yang hangat, hujan pun mulai reda. Hiu-hiu turut berdiam diri di sarang mereka.

Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam, jarang berbicara, dan tidak menjawab saat Naruto bertanya, membuat pemuda pirang itu berkata untuk berhenti dan istirahat. Dia memutuskan mempergunakan energi yang tersisa untuk _survival_ karena dia yakin Kapten Kisame tidak mungkin bisa mengejar mereka sekarang.

Naruto menurunkan kakinya, membiarkan tenggelam dan langsung berteriak mengaduh secara tiba-tiba saat merasakan kakinya seolah baru saja digigit atau disengat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar dan padat telah mencederai kakinya, dan meskipun ada banyak benda besar dan padat di lautan, yang dia bayangkan hanyalah sesuatu sepanjang empat meter dengan sirip segitiga dan mulut seperti perangkap beruang. Naruto membeku tak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan bernapas pun tidak. Namun, begitu menyadari dia sama sekali tidak merasakan pusaran atau guncangan dari dalam air, Naruto kembali menurunkan kaki. Sakura bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Persetan," pekik Naruto dan tertawa keras. "Kuharap Kisame segera membawa kapalnya kemari lalu tenggelam."

Ketakutan Naruto sama sekali tidak nyata, karena dia sama sekali tidak cedera. Kakinya lah yang menggesek sesuatu yang besar dan padat. "Aku berdiri satu meter di dalam air!"

Tawa Naruto hilang. Sakura berkata, "Aku juga." Itu adalah kata-kata lirih dari seseorang yang tidak mempercayai sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang—atau lebih tepatnya tidak memahami sesuatu yang juga bagi Naruto sama membingungkannya. "Menurutmu, apa ini?"

"Daratan," jawab Naruto yakin. Naruto sama sekali tidak berani untuk berharap tetap hidup sebelumnya. "Terasa mulai menanjak. Sudah pasti kita akan melihat pasir dan pohon nyiur, serta wanita-wanita berkulit cokelat. Ayolah, kemari." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab maupun terlihat gembira. Ia hanya menyambut tangan kecokelatan Naruto saat si pirang menyingkirkan selimut dari atas kepala mereka. Dengan pelan-pelan mereka merasakan jalan yang menanjak di atas dasar laut, dan dalam waktu semenit, mereka telah berdiri di atas karang. Keduanya mengangkat tong-tong mereka ke tepian, dan Naruto menghamparkan selimut ke atas kepala Sakura. "Aku akan berkeliling sebentar."

"Baiklah." Sakura terdengar acuh tak acuh, namun Naruto tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Dia pergi selama dua menit karena saat dia baru sepuluh langkah, dia sudah tercebur lagi ke laut di sisi yang lain. Otak Naruto segera menduga bahwa pulau mungil itu hanyalah sebuah batu karang menonjol dari lautan dan tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Hanya sebuah karang di tengah laut ternyata." Lapor Naruto pada si merah muda. "Tapi untuk sekarang kita selamat. Setidaknya."

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengorek dengan kakinya. "Ini koral."

Naruto mendesah panjang dan dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan asal-asalan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya dan merenung. Karang itu keras, pecah-pecah, bergerigi tajam dan tepiannya dihiasi duri-duri setajam pisau. Sebelum dia benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dia segera bangkit kembali, menarik tong-tongnya ke puncak karang dan kembali pada Sakura, mengajaknya untuk duduk berdampingan di atas tong.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan "Ya" atau "Benarkah?" atau "Oh" saat Naruto mengajaknya untuk berbincang-bincang. Merasa buntu, Naruto kembali diam.

"Kupikir aku akan mati di motel, malam kemarin saat Kapten Kisame muncul di depan kita. Aku sangat yakin." Sakura tiba-tiba berbicara. "Tapi sekarang? Ini seperti antiklimaks. Ini tak nyata. Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab jujur. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku selalu melihat masa depan. Tapi nyaris sepanjang waktu aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan sedikit pun. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat dari usaha kita. Tidak, mungkin karena aku berpikiran bahwa ini adalah akhir, sehingga aku tak mampu membayangkan apa pun lagi."

"Kau hanya lelah," ujar Naruto singkat. "Karena itulah kau berbicara melantur kemana-mana. Sepanjang kita bersama, aku memikirkan dua hal. Kupikir Kakashi benar, bahwa kau akan menjadi partnerku yang paling hebat sepanjang aku melakoni pekerjaan ini dan mampu melewati berbagai kematian yang sudah Tuhan siapkan kepadaku. Tapi, satu pikirku lagi aku yakin kau merupakan beban berat di leherku dan akan menyeretku tenggelam."

"Tapi," Naruto melanjutkan, "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dalam pekerjaan ini hingga sekarang."

"Maaf." Sakura berkata lirih. "Maaf jika itu terasa tidak adil bagimu."

Percakapan mereka berakhir di situ. Naruto memikirkan berbagai hal, mengingat-ingat, namun dia berkesimpulan bahwa dia hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang Pasifik. Malam itu dia harus bertahan di benda paling tajam, berbahaya, dan mengerikan. Malam itu dia harus bertahan dengan dingin menggigit yang menggemeretakkan seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman dengan baju basahnya, celananya yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia harus bertahan dengan semua itu hingga dia merasa pikirannya mulai tidak terkendali dan akalnya tidak logis lagi.

Jika semalam adalah malam yang sangat panjang bagi Naruto, maka malam itu lebih panjang dan menyiksa lagi di dalam hidupnya. Sepanjang malam, Naruto merasakan matanya sangat letih karena memandangi kegelapan dan hujan hingga dia mulai berhalusinasi.

Mata biru lemahnya merasa telah melihat cahaya bergerak di kejauhan. Cahaya itu hilang lagi, tapi dia melihat bayangan hitam di kejauhan. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai merasakan hembusan angin lembut yang serupa yang pernah dia rasakan saat menjelajahi hutan di Sumatera, bukan angin berbau amis dari laut.

Dan entah kenapa, Naruto merasa yakin bayangan itu merupakan sebuah pulau berpenghuni—atau setidaknya bisa membuatnya tetap hidup dan berharap. Dia pernah berkali-kali tersesat di hutan dan selalu mampu untuk bertahan hidup. Ini adalah kali pertama pemuda pirang itu kedinginan di tengah-tengah laut. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, kali ini adalah sebuah akhir.

Tapi, bayangan hitam yang dapat dia duga adalah sebuah pulau itu menggoyahkan pikirannya dan berkali-kali meyakini bahwa itu bukanlah akhir baginya.

Naruto berdiri. Melihat ke arah Sakura yang telah tertidur meskipun terlihat tak tenang. Dia terlihat bernapas dengan kesusahan dan matanya bergerak-gerak. Tidak tega membangunkan gadis itu, Naruto bertekad akan kembali setelah dia mendapatkan bantuan dari pulau yang dilihatnya. Pemuda pirang itu menceburkan dirinya ke laut, mengejar bayangan hitam besar dan terus bersorak dalam hati bahwa dia akan mampu melanjutkan petualangannya jika dia bisa merasakan hangat matahari esok hari di sebuah tempat yang kering dan nyaman. Dia sudah berencana untuk menyusuri gurun di Australia, melintasi hutan-hutan di Brazil dan berkelana ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah dia kunjungi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal memilih pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kontra intelejen yang memberinya kebebasan ke berbagai belahan dunia, menghadapi petualangan-petualangan baru.

Bayangan semak-semak, pohon nyiur yang melambai, dan pepohonan di atas sebuah daratan semakin menghantui matanya. Dia berenang secepat mungkin untuk mencari keselamatan itu. Berenang tanpa henti mengejar bayang-bayang yang tanpa dia sadari, hanyalah sekedar ilusi palsu di matanya. Fatamorgana semu yang menjebaknya ke dalam sebuah akhir segalanya. Kata-kata Sakura terngiang di telinganya.

"_Suatu hari nanti, akan ada saat dimana kepercayaan dirimu itu tidak berguna sama sekali."_

**.::END::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

Alistair Maclean

Boyce Avenue

Bruno Mars

L. Ron Hubbard

Vanessa Carlton

Aa' Burjo samping rumah yang selalu setia mengantarkan es jeruk nipis ke kontrakan saya meski sudah larut malam


End file.
